All Along
by daisy14
Summary: Chloe & Clark romance. Clark finally realizes what's been in front of him all along. But, it it too late? **NEW CHAPTER**
1. Losing Shine

All Along  
by daisy14  
  
Author's Note - This is my first Smallville fic and I really hope you all enjoy it. I just wish Clark and Chloe would just get together all ready! I'm tired of her pining away for him and being pushed aside for Lana. Anyway, here goes!  
  
Pairing: Clark/Chloe  
  
Reaching into the very back of her closet, behind the velvet coats, feather collars, and fake fur, Chloe rummaged and pulled out a black garment bag. Running to her bedroom door, Chloe had a spring in her step, as she placed the garment bag on the hook and locked her room. It was a beautiful warm Sunday afternoon. The sunlight spilled out into the space courtesy of big french windows that faced the front of the house. A large tree rustled with a soft breeze.  
  
Chloe's bedroom was her sanctuary. Pastel blue walls and soft whites were inviting and fresh like her personality. In one corner of the room, she had her school desk and bulletin board covered with newspaper clippings. Against the back wall, a moderate sized bed in white lace comforters was accented with blue and white striped pillows and floral designs. Her dresser was an antique find at the flea market a few years back that she and her dad had fixed up together. A rocking chair in another end of the room, seated old childhood teddy bears. And all around there were pictures.  
  
A smile lit her face as the first glimmer of fabric was revealed, as the garment bag was undone by her slender fingers. Slowly the mystery item was exposed. She pulled the shimmery fabic out letting it glide across her hands. Holding it up to her body, she girlishly twirled in front of her body length mirror. The dress was made out of material that swayed; baby blue fabric with the slightest hint of glitter. The dress ended right before her knees and ruffled along the bottom, ruffles that matched the ones on the collar of the spaghetti straps.   
  
Chloe had bought the dress on a weekend trip to Metropolis with her dad last summer. She had hoped she'd get a chance to wear it to her first high school dance. She had also hoped that the boy of her dreams would out grow his crush on the unattainable Lana Lang and see what was right in front of him all along. Everday she would hope that he would notice.  
  
And as she stared at her reflection, blank wide blue eyes staring back had lost their glitter. Her smile had faded as she recalled all the years she had pined. All the times he had caused her to hurt unknowingly.  
  
And she began to lose hope.   
  
Breaking away from the mirror she dejectedly walked away, losing her ethusiasm, and placed the dress back inside the confines of her closet.   
**********************************************************************  
Chloe walked down the hall of Smallville High, the walls seemed to be closing in around her. Couples lined both rows of lockers holding hands or sneaking in a kiss before heading off to class. She felt lonelier that she had ever felt in a while. "Hey Chlo..." Clark said jogging up to her and draping an arm over her shoulders.   
  
Her heart began to race. After all these years, he still had this same effect on her. It was pathetic. He had captured her heart unknowingly with his bright smile and kansas charm, back in the seventh grade. And she had given it away all too willingly when she looked up into his eyes; city girl in the country...in all her inexperience and naiveness. "Hey Clark," she smiled faintly and tried to match his enthusiasm. "What's up?"  
  
He dropped his arm, when they had reached Chloe's respective locker. She pulled the neon colored dance flyer off the door. "Spring formal...." she said with an exasperated sigh. "I didn't know it was that time again," Truthfully....she would have to admit she had counted the days. She handed the piece of paper to Clark nonchalantly. The dance was in two weeks. Fourteen days. And time was fading by the minute.   
  
"Hey man!" Pete greeted Clark with their special handshake as he sauntered up. "Guess who I got as a date for the dance?" Chloe forced interest and a smile. She wasn't in the mood for it right now. "Ok...I'll bite. Who?"   
  
"Clarisse Sanchez...only the Smallville High Gymnastics team star." he grinned smugly. "Cool man," Clark replied, stealing a glance at Chloe. She wasn't quite herself this morning and it worried him. "Have you guys snatched dates yet?" Pete inquired.  
  
Both Clark and Chloe shook their heads no. "What are you guys waiting for?" Pete threw up his hands. Chloe shut her locker and watched Pete with amusement. "Look around. There aren't many people still available..." "Well, it's not like a lot of guys are trying to break down my door Pete..." there was underlying sourness in her upbeat tone. Clark looked at Pete who just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Chloe..." Clark coaxed and she looked into his eyes. "How about going together again?" Clark finally asked flashing a big smile. "Really?" Chloe asked excitedly, her mood picking up slightly. "Ok." she declared simply after an interim of silence, just as the bell rang and she began to walk away to her first class. Maybe she would get to wear that dream dress after all.  
  
FEEDBACK! Please! 


	2. Flame

All Along  
by daisy14  
  
Author's Note - I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you for the kind words... keep'em coming!   
  
Chloe clicked away on her laptop sitting in a secluded booth at the Talon. She looked disgustingly into her untouched mug of coffee and made a face. There was no other place in Smallville to get a decent cup of caffiene besides her own home and the Beanery. And thanks to Lana, the Beanery was out of the picture due to exposed health violations.   
  
Chloe could very well go home if she really wanted. But who would want to spend six hours alone in a big empty country house. She spent the bulk of her days feeling lonely already. The dance was exactly seven days away. And as much as she tried to calm herself, she couldn't help but become excited over the idea of Clark on her arm and her beautiful power blue dress. In the back of her mind, a flame still flickered over the notion of her and Clark getting together at last.   
The seemingly empty Talon, was bumrushed with students from the highschool just out from their afterschool meetings. The time on her laptop read 4:46 pm. Sighing she counted down the hours until her father would get off work and pick her up. Chloe fished around for her earphones in the bottom of her shoulder bag. She could not postpone the migraine that was fast approaching unless she could drown out the noise of her fellow classmates.   
  
Just then, she felt a pair of feet slide under the table, and a figure plop down onto the polyester booth covers. She looked up and was caught off guard by deep green eyes searching her own blue ones. Deep green with specks gray. They were amazing eyes. "Umm....hi," Chloe finally greeted after she shook herself out of her daze. "Do I know you?"  
  
A smile curved soft lips upon chiseled features and well defined jaw. And Chloe could actually feel her knees go weak. He let out a soft laugh and ran a hand through his hair, tosseling the chestnut brown locks. "No, not really. But I'd like to change that...my name is Adam." he held out a hand. And without hesitation she accepted, "Chloe,"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"So when did you arrive in Smallville?" she asked in between sips of soda he had bought her. She felt elated...actually interested. This guy wasn't that bad. "Two weeks ago...from Metropolis. My dad got a job as a resident at the hospital. Sorta sucks that I get here in the middle of the social event of the year..."   
  
"Ahh, the over hyped Spring formal. The only chance for overly sexed, hormonal teenagers of such a small town to bump and grind to Britney Spears..." Adam Gellar smiled at her wit. "You wouldn't happen to have a date would you?" Chloe felt her stomach cave in, never had she felt so hesistant to say she was going with Clark.  
  
Adam could tell from her face that she had already made some kind of committment. "Well.....I....I'm...not exactly a date...." Adam checked his watch. "Hey, it's alright....like I really expected such a pretty girl like you to be dateless so close to the dance." Adam placed a hand lightly over hers. "Here's my number...I would really like it if you called . I had a great time,"   
"Me, too." Chloe said as he made his way out of the restaurant. "Me, too." she whispered to herself.   
*******************************************************************************************  
Chloe slowly began to pack up her things. It was pathetic to spend her Fridays like this. She realized how fast the timehad flown by. The Talon was closing soon and only Lana and a few other waitresses remained. Chloe stood up and decided she couldn't wait another 20 minutes to use the bathroom.   
  
When she exited the facilities, she heard Lana's "infectuous" giggle bouncing off the Talon's walls. She peered over the wall, enveloped in the shadows the dim lights cast. "Save me a dance again will you?" Clark only half jokingly asked. She could tell it was him. She'd know his voice anywhere. He had no idea how pathetic he was being. Takes one to know one. "Actually, Whitney will be in Metropolis the night of the dance to spend time with his father," there was a pause. "Are you taking anybody to the dance?"   
  
Chloe could feel her heart quicken and her breathing pick up slightly. The moment of truth, she decided. His reply would tell her once and for all what he truly felt. He hesitated before he croaked, "No, not really..." Chloe felt her chest cave and tears began to sting her eyes. She couldn't believe him. "I guess best friend doesn't count for much these days," she thought bitterly. She quickly wiped away the tears and forced herself to breathe. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven." she heard Clark reply with such excitement as he left. He had blown out the flame she'd carried for so long, just then. She finally got the message. Loud and clear. She never had a chance against the raven haired girl next door. There was the realization...didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Lana greeted cheerfully as she finally found the courage to step forward. "I didn't know you were still here," "Oh hey Lana," Chloe feigned happiness as she walked quickly to her things. "I was just leaving...my dad's here." Settling into the car, an awkward silence never known to the Sullivans monopolized the ride home.   
  
Bounding up the steps, she knew nothing compared to the comfort of familiar surroundings and a soft bed. Flicking on the light, she shed all of her belongings and kicked off her shoes. Chloe reached for the cordless phone on her nightstand and dialed his number. All she had to do was keep her mind off of the situation.   
  
Ring.....Ring.... "Hello?" his voice sounded soothing over the phone.   
"Hi....Adam?" Chloe inquired flipping onto her stomach. "It's me....Chloe," A photo of she and Clark taken during her birthday last year was displayed by her lamp. Chloe reached for the frame and placed the photo face down on the table. "I was calling about the formal...it seems like I will need a date after all..."   
***********************************************************************************  
  
Feed back Please!!!! For the character of Adam Gellar - - - think James Marsden. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Beginning

All Along  
Chapter 3  
  
Late Saturday morning, Chloe's car pulled up into the empty parking lot of Smallville High. With thermos in one hand, and a folder full of edited drafts in another, she crossed the parking lot and entered the Journalism offices. She pulled out her key, a copy she had made before handing the original back to the school officials, and unlocked the door. She loved tranquil moments like this on a beautiful morning. She never felt alone in the soft glow of the golden sun with lively birds chirping in the trees by the window.  
  
It was such beauty like this that helped her forget the horror she felt the night before. The awkward talk with Clark was inevitable. But she wanted to postpone it as much as possible. Especially, since that awkwardness would be mostly on her side. It wasn't his fault, he was hopelessly clueless to her feelings. It wasn't his fault she had developed these unrequited feelings for him.   
  
She had so many emotions running through her. She no longer knew what to feel towards him. It would definately take a while for her to be completely over Clark...but this was a healthy start. She was hurt and angry, but at the same time she understood and she felt relieved. Clark was seizing the day. Making the long awaited move she and Pete had taunted him to make all those times he openly drooled for her. It stung at her heart the idea of Clark being with Lana. But she wanted him to be happy. And so she forced herself to be glad he finally got what he wanted.  
  
Sipping from her mug, her attention turned towards the new voices in the hallway. "Strange," Chloe thought. "Who else would be here on a Saturday?" Curious, Chloe cautiously walked over to the door and peered through the blinds.   
******************************************************************  
Clark and Pete stood out in the bare hallways on their way to the office. "I can't believe you pulled me out of bed this early on a Saturday to come to school!" Pete yelped in annoyance, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn. "I forgot the disk with my article here yesterday....I need to work on it over the weekend in order to make deadline," Clark said turning to face Pete. "You know what a drill sergeant Chloe's been about it."  
  
Pete smiled knowingly. " I was wondering when her name would come up..." Clark eyed him disbelievingly. "How'd you know?"   
"With you Clark? It's always about either Lana or Chloe? So what about Chloe today?" Pete asked. "Actually," Clark drew out the word and cast his eyes downward. "It's a little bit of both."  
Pete prodded him to continue. "Whitney won't be in town next week for the formal....and...." "Please say you didn't," Pete pleaded, Chloe just couldn't get a break. "Well, we were talking and before I knew it I had offered and she said yes,"  
  
"What are you going to tell Chloe?" Pete forced himself to look at Clark, his face was stern and filled with concern. "I don't know....that's the problem," Clark looked defeated. "Tell her the truth. Her feelings will only be hurt more if you lie..." Pete wisely added as he turned the knob to the Torch office. Slowly edging away from the door as the voices got louder, Chloe scurried the extra few feet to her seat and pretended to be reading over some things just was the door opened, revealing her friends.  
*****************************************************************  
"Hey guys," she perked up her voice and acted like she didn't have the slightest idea about their conversation. "Chloe!" Clark's eyes widened when he saw her. He was hoping the confrontation wouldn't occur so soon. "What's up?" Chloe greeted as she plastered on a smile and spinned to face them in her editor's chair.   
  
"We just came by to get Clark's disk....so he can work on his article at home," Pete replied stealing glances in Clark's direction. Chloe acted like she did't notice any of it. "Glad to know you're taking initiative Clark. Actually, I'm glad you stopped by I needed to talk to you..." Chloe thought it was best for her to take the first move. Clark gulped, "Sure, what about?" She enjoyed making him squirm. "It's about the dance..." she paused to make him suffer. It was cruel that she was getting so much pleasure from this. But hey, he broke her heart...the least she could do was have some fun with him. "I won't be able to go with you,"  
  
Clark's eyes widened again, and Chloe saw relief flash before them. "Why not?" Pete asked curiously. "I made other plans... I'm really sorry Clark. I hope you can still find another date." Oh, the irony of it all. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Letting him off the hook so easily. "Oohh no," Chloe faked surprise and checked her watch. "I'm supposed to meet my dad," Chloe gathered her things. "See you guys later," she called as she exited hurriedly. She needed out of that room.   
*********************************************************************************  
Chloe hopped into her car and drove to the only place she knew she would get the fresh air she needed. Behind this big oak tree where Chloe's old tire swing still hung, was a wide open field of green. She had been sitting there for hours. Enjoying the soft breeze against her skin, in her hair. "Fancy meeting you here,"   
  
"Mr. Luthor?" Chloe exclaimed in surprise. He was such a contrast in his dark Armani suit against the bright color of the fields. Suavely, shedding his jacket he eccentricly knelt down in the grass. Grass stains would never come out of such delicate fabric. But Lex Luthor was unphased by it. "Lex," he corrected. "Sorry, Lex....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Does everyone think I stay locked up in my mansion for the duration of the day? I do some exploring from time to time Chloe," he smiled sophisticatedly. If that was possible. And she had to smile as well. She turned her gaze away from him and again looked out onto the green. "So what's the problem?"   
"What makes you think there is a problem?"  
"Do you always ask so many questions?" he countered, utterly charming. "It's about Clark," she sighed and Lex nodded. "I don't know what more I have to do for that boy to actually get a clue. For years, I have been standing in Lana's shadows...and ...and I'm tired of being in the dark,"  
  
"Clark is my friend, so I'll just leave you with this one word of advice if you may....from someone with experience. There comes a time when things in life reach dead ends. No matter how disappointing...you must always find the courage to move on."   
  
A long bout of silence followed. And Chloe just stared out onto the land before suddenly hopping to her feet. She had a sudden urge to see a certain boy. "Where are you off to now? Lex called after her as she walked to her car. "I'm going to follow the advice of a very wise friend..." She called back not even bothering to turn around. She just started up her car and sped away.   
  
***********************************************************  
Please REVIEW!!! I BEG of you!!! I need FEEDBACK! Thanx : ^) 


	4. Escape

All Along  
Chapter 4 - - Escape  
Pairing: eventually Clark/Chloe (but first some angst & some obstacles)  
  
Author's Note: Thanks you for all your reviews. I'm so glad that you guys recieved James Marsden as Adam Gellar as Clark's competition so well, but it's just for a little while. I have to keep C/C apart for a while longer while I set up Clark's tranforming feelings. But don't worry I'll give you moments to tide you over along the way. Here goes:  
  
Clark stood idle outside the Torch Office hoping he'd get a chance to talk to Chloe. He scanned the halls, searching for the ever familiar petite frame of her body, outrageous clothes, bouncing blone hair, and wide smile. Clark had not spoken to her at all in three whole days. 72 hours. 4320 minutes. 259200 seconds. And counting. He had not actually seen her around since that Saturday when she informed him that she couldn't go to the dance. And that was pretty bad considering the size of Smallville. Hence the name of the town.  
  
It was not like he didn't try to get a hold of her. He had left Chloe's private line exactly 12 messages. All of which failed to emit a reply or a call back. He began to worry and called Pete who wasn't worrying at all. Finally, on Sunday, he called her father knowing he would be unable to fall asleep without knowing for sure she was okay. Chloe had been in danger too many times before for Clark's comfort. Gabe reassured Clark that Chloe was safe, but all he needed was to see her and talk to her. So he could know for himself.  
  
Chloe's melodic laugh rang in his ears as she rounded the corner at the end of the long hall. And Clark could feel his mood pick up. There was something about her that always did that to him. She was laughing with Pete when they reached her locker and she proceded to take out some books.   
*********************************************************************************  
"So what's going on with you?" Pete asked, the mood between Chloe and Pete suddenly turning serious. "What do you mean? There is nothing going on with me." Chloe laughed unconvincingly, out of the corner of her eye she watched Clark and Pete's eyes followed. "Sure....now, tell me the actual truth. You have been dreaming of going out with Clark since you first moved here, what's the deal?"  
  
"Look Pete," Chloe breathed a long exasperated sigh. "I'm just tired of it all, ok? I'm tired of feeling second best...if I went to the dance with Clark I would end up hating it." Pete gave her that look that told her he knew she had more.  
  
"Alright, alright...." she exclaimed in surrender throwing up her arms. "I know that Clark asked Lana at the Talon. It was Friday night and -" Pete finished off her sentence and nodded sympathetically. "Your dad always picks you up in town because you hate being alone in the house by yourself and he works late..."  
  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Chloe," "I know, Pete....as much as I wanted to be angry...I had no one to blame but myself. So I figured I'd save myself the humiliation and break the date with a little pride left over."   
  
"Don't look now but here he comes..."  
  
Chloe hurriedly gathered her things. "I have to go....I can't face him just yet, Pete. I have to go..." She repeated before speeding down the hall in the opposite direction.   
  
"Where is she going?" Clark watched as Chloe's body slowly escaped his view as she got further away. "I think maybe it's a good idea for us to give her a little space Clark,"   
"Why did she say something to you?"  
"No...I just think we could give her some time to herself...she deserves it." Pete said nonchalantly. "We take up too much of her energy sometimes..."   
  
Clark reluctantly dropped the subject and began to walk with Pete. "I think she's avoiding me..." "You're overreacting..." Pete scoffed trying to sound convincing. "It's no big deal,"  
"I guess your right," Clark replied with hands stuffed inside his pockets and a slump in his shoulder.  
*********************************************************************************  
After school Clark offered to walk with Pete home, knowing very well that Chloe's home would be on the way to his house using that winding dirt road. He didn't know where the sudden melancholy was stemming from...but he knew that talking with Chloe always made him feel better. Stopping in front of her curb, Clark looked up at the large country house with blue exterior and white washed patio.   
  
Little brick stepping stones led out onto a little garden in her backyard from the front. And a white porch swing swayed by her doorway. Clark thought of pre-adolescence. Tree houses. Group sleepovers. Basically, life before high school. Before all the complications.   
  
Her car was there. An old dark blue car with the paint chipping off. She was home. She couldn't escape him now.... and he was almost desperate to see her. Using his x-ray vision, Clark peered through the exterior of the house and into the inside.   
  
Curled up on the sofa in her living room, she was fast asleep against the cushions. A colorful knit blanket half-draped over her body. The vision of her caused a smile to tug at his lips. She looked so peaceful. So angelic. So pretty.  
  
The last thought caused Clark to shake abruptly from his thoughts. Pretty? When did he start thinking of Chloe as pretty? Well...ok...he HAD eyes. But pretty? Pretty is not a word you use to describe your best friend. Would he call Pete pretty? Definately NOT!  
  
Starting the tread back to the Kent Farm, Clark concluded he was thinking WAY too much about all of this. Pete was right, maybe Chloe just needed some alone time. Pete and Clark often did take up a lot of her energy. He was just missing her...  
*********************************************************************************  
FEEDBACK!!! I love to hear from you! Don't disappointment me! Haven't I been good to you??; ) 


	5. Glow

All Along  
Chapter 5 - - - Sparkle  
Pairing: Clark & Chloe  
  
Clark went to the florist's early Friday morning to pick the corsage he had bought for Lana. His mom had been quite surprised to hear he was taking her. Actually, shocked. But equally happy as well.   
  
As much as Clark tried to snap out of his slump on the night of his big 'non-date,' he couldn't. And he figured it was because he had a lot on his mind. And no one to unload it on. Well, there was Pete...but as long as girls existed, there was no hope he'd get Pete's undivided attention. He could always talk to Lex. After all, he had survived his teen years. But all the advice he gave just caused Clark more headache, trying to extract the meaning from quotes from greek philisophers required a lot of work, he didn't have time for. He wanted to talk to Chloe, she had just the right amount of friendly advice and sharp wit to help ease his nerves.   
  
In the brown gift bag, the delicate flower was held in it's plastic case. Lilies. As he trotted down the sidewalk in front of the Talon, he stopped by it's window to catch a quick glimpse of her. School that day had been canceled due to the dance. After all it was the last social of the year.   
  
In Smallville High, there was the fall and the spring formal. No homecoming. No prom at the end of the year. The spring formal was everyone's last chance to go out with a bang. It meant a lot to go with the same person to both. And he was glad he had the opportune chance of taking Lana. At the expense of Chloe, of course.   
  
He was still trying to reach her. But she wouldn't return his calls. And Clark really did begin to think that she was purposely avoiding him. He had actually gotten through to her line twice, but both times she "was on her way out" or "too swamped to talk now." "Maybe later," she'd reply but later never really came. As a last attempt, a desperate act if you will, that if confronted he probably wouldn't fess up to it..... he called just to hear her voice on the answering machine and hung up.  
  
**************************************************************************  
Chloe on the other hand, tried to live by Lex Luthor's words. She just had to move on. She knew the solution. It just wasn't as simple as it sounded. Moving on required some time. And unfortunately, she didn't have that. Not if she still wanted to be friends with Clark, and she did. She didn't want avoiding him to be her means of dealing with getting over her feelings. It wouldn't be fair to Clark or herself.   
  
All through the week, she had made up every excuse to avoid seeing him or talking to him. And now they would be packed into the high school gym together for three hours. Smallville High school's entire population of 455 students, forced to co-habitate. She decided she'd talk to him tonight, she'd bump into him and Lana eventually. He would break the ice, she'd follow suit. Small talk would ensue and then they'd laugh. And everything would seem to be normal again. "If only...." Chloe thought as she plopped in front of her vanity mirror.  
  
Chloe picked up her brush and smoothed some color onto her cheeks. As she applied the rest of her make-up, she thought of coffee with Adam yesterday afternoon. And the talks over the phone they had shared. She had known him for roughly around 8 days, and as far as she could tell there was nothing seriously wrong with him. He didn't seem like the type that would hurt other people. But with her track record, she was taking things slow and being extra cautious.  
  
However, she couldn't help but feel guilty about seeing him. Like she was cheating on Clark or something. It wasn't like she was ever dating Clark. And as soon as the feeling came, she dismissed it as quickly. He was never *hers* and she was accepting that. She needed some closure and she hoped tonight would provide it, she thought was she finished getting ready.  
*************************************************************  
Clark looked timelessly handsome in his designer tuxedo. Lex wouldn't think of letting Clark wear somed cheap rented knock off, so he insisted Clark wear one of his. In the fortress of solitude, Clark smoothed out his hair and splashed on some cologne. The finishing touches of his amazing transformation from teenage farmer to James Bond. Clark resisted the immature urge to make a gun with is thumb and index finger in front of the mirror.   
  
"Clark..." he heard Lex's voice from down below in the barn. "Come on up Lex,"   
"You're mother told me you were in here getting ready..." Clark fixed his bow tie and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks better on you than it did on me..." Lex chuckled. "You should keep it," he suggested and Clark knew better than to argue. "Thanks....why are you here?"  
  
"I came to offer the services of my limo tonight. After all, it's ungentlemanly to escort Lana in your truck. What kind of first impression would that make?"   
"Thanks Lex, that's really decent of you..." Clark offered not so gratefully. It was lacking the excitement Lex was usually greeted with. He knew something was up.  
  
"Something tells me there's something else on your mind...it's obvious." "It's just that I keep thinking about what Chloe's doing, I feel really guilty for offering to go with Lana when I had already kinda asked her..." Clark offered weakly. "I haven't seen her all week..."  
  
"But didn't everything work out for the best? She made other plans, and you get to go with Lana..." "Yeah, I guess so," "Besides, I have a feeling that wherever she is, she's not having the worst time..." Lex said with a smirk that somewhat worried Clark, before excusing himself.  
****************************************************************  
Clark forced clammy hands into a fist as he swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on the hardwood. Within a short while, Nell had came and invited him in. He willed his hands to be steady, while he was waiting for Lana to descend the steps. She was a vision of beauty and Clark's breath caught in his chest. Her dress was made of a deep purple satin fabric, floor length, with just one strap going diagonal over her left shoulder. Clark's hands were shaking when he handed her the corsage and put it around her wrist.  
  
"You look great," Lana said with a charming smile, after Nell was satisfied with the exhausting amount of pictures she took. "You....look beautiful Lana, that's a great dress," Clark finally found his voice as he led her out to her porch. Lana blushed, "You're carriage awaits my lady," Clark playfully bowed. And they were on their way to the dance.  
**************************************************************  
"You must be Adam," Chloe's father, Gabe, smiled and shook the teenage boy's hand. "Chloe's told me a lot about you..."   
"It's nice to meet you sir, she's told me about you, too." Adam offered politely. Dressed in Metropolis' finest...Adam looked like a celebrity in a crisp tuxedo and long neck tie. "She'll be down any minute..." Gabe said just as Chloe reached the head of the steps.   
  
The first thing Adam noticed was her finely manicured toe nails and the strappy high heels she was wearing covered in tiny crystals. Then as she got further down, the sweep of the thin material of her dress against smooth shapely legs. The curve of her hips and of her breasts, and the bright smile on her face.   
  
Chloe wrapped a matching shawl across her shoulders as she walked down the last set of steps. She and Adam politely posed for a few rolls of film and then drove off in the black covertible Adam's father was nice enough to let him borrow for the evening. The wind felt nice on her face and Chloe wrapped herself tighter in the shawl.  
  
Adam sent her a sidelong glance, "You look breathtaking tonight," Chloe smiled brightly and teased, "I was beginning to think you didn't notice," Adam reached for her hand in the Kansas night, and looked into her eyes intently. "Someone would be a fool not to notice, Chloe." And the rest of the ride was driven in a solemn silence.  
**************************************************************  
The clock on the dashboard read 8:21 pm, when the black convertible parked in the Smallville High parking lot. Adam opened Chloe's door and reached for her hand. This was what it was like to have someone actually pay attention to her and she was loving it. She felt attractive and feminine. "Here goes," Chloe whispered under her breath as they entered the front doors of the school and made their way to the gym.   
  
Chloe walked on ahead and Adam checked their coats in. " The school really went all out for this," Chloe thought as she saw the large disco ball, streamers, balloons, and excessive lights. At the front of the gym, the sound system was set up and the DJ played. Off to one side, the punch bowl and buffet table was set. And all around the edges of the wall, large circle tables were set. Callous fingers, swept across the exposed skin of her back and she smiled into Adam's awaiting eyes. "I have something for you, close your eyes and hold out your hand." Chloe reluctantly closed her eyes and did as she was told. "Why Adam, don't you think it's too soon for marriage?" she teased and he slipped the fabric onto her wrist. "Open'em,"   
  
"Oh my....this is....thank you, I love orchids." Chloe pulled him into a light hug. And then looked at her corsage. "Let's get this party started," he joked and held out his arm for her to loop hers through. "Let's," Chloe agreed and he lead her out further into the dance floor.  
************************************************************  
Clark and Pete stood by the punch bowl, waiting for their dates to come back from powdering their noses or whatever they do when girls go to the bathroom in groups. Clark was waiting for the right time to bring Chloe up. But he was afraid there was no right time, so he cleared his thoat and asked curiously, "So...uh...you talked to Chloe lately?"  
  
Pete faced him with a slight smile. "Yeah...like two days ago, why?" " I was just wondering... I think she's being really mysterious about what she's been doing all week. And Lex more than assured me Chloe was having a great time wherever she was goingto be tonight. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"No, not really, because look who decided to grace us with her presence." Pete lifted his glass towards the entrance. Clark followed Pete's gaze, and felt his heart rise in his chest. And a whole shift in his mood. Why was she making him react to her like this? Chloe sparkled from afar, the bright lights catching the faint touches of glitter sewn into the fabric of her dress. The powder blue was soft against the cream of her skin. Clark had never seen Chloe look so delicate. Simply refreshing. A smile tugged at his lips and he watched her intently. As if his eyes were glued to her.  
  
Then, a boy he had never seen, stepped into the picture. Clark watched the scene unfold before him. Even from that distance, he could see the glow in her smile. He knew that smile like the back of his hand. She used to smile that way at him all the time. As Chloe reached up to give him a hug, Clark felt his chest cave in and an aching in his heart.  
***************************************************************  
Please review!!! I need them, they motivate me to keep writing. 


End file.
